Tecna
by WinxGirl34
Summary: An Anastasia crossover starring Tecna as Anastasia. She goes in search of her identity, her family, and her home in Magix. However, Valtor, who took most of her family, except for her grandma, is trying to destroy her. Will she reach Magix unscathed?
1. Valtor's Deathly Curse

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS, THEY ALL BELONG TO 20TH CENTURY FOX FAMILY FILMS.**

* * *

><p>Tecna<p>

A Winx/Anastasia Crossover

For

SailorWednesdayMercury

Chapter One: Valtor's Deathly Curse

In was long ago when our world was full of beautiful palaces and fabulous parties, and my son James was the king of modern Zenith. We were all celebrating the birthday of our great ream, and no star shone as bright as our sweet Tecna, my youngest granddaughter. She begged me not to go to Magix, so I made a special gift for her, to make out time apart easier.

**Third Person POV**

"For me?" little Tecna asked, "is it a jewelry box, grandma?" Then she looked ahead to see a young boy being pulled away from the ballroom.

"No, Timothy, you belong in the kitchen." a man pulled the boy away.

"Look, Teccy." Tecna's grandma continued, opening the music box.

"It's playing our song." Tecna was captivated by it.

"You can play it at night before you fall asleep, and pretend it is my singing to you." Tecna's grandma told her. Then they both began to sing.

"On the wind

'Cross the sea

Hear this song

And remember…

Soon you'll be

Home with me

Once upon a December"

"Read the top." Tecna's grandmother instructed.

"Together… in Magix." Tecna read, "Really, thank you grandma Danika!"

**Danika's POV**

But we would never be together in Magix, for a dark evil surrounded the palace of Zenith, his name was Valtor. We all thought he was a good man, but he tricked us. He was power hungry and very dangerous.

"How dare you enter the Zenithian palace!" James shouted.

"But I am you adviser." Valtor protested.

"Adviser, I laugh at that, you are nothing but a traitor!" James argued, "Now get out"

"You can't get rid of the great and power Valtor, I'll be sure to curse you all!" Everyone in the room gasped, even young Timothy, who had ran out of the kitchen yet again.

"You will all die very soon, and I will not rest until the Zenith Royal family is gone forever!" Valtor roared as a chandelier fell in the ballroom, and everyone screamed in terror. Obsessed with the hatred for our family, Valtor sold his soul for the ability to kill us all. And from that moment we were devoured in a flame of unbearable fear. We had to leave our home realm in order to be safe.

"Hurry." James ordered his children as they ran down the hallway.

"My music box, I have to get it!" Tecna cried out, turning back.

"Tecna!" I cried, I could not lose the grandchild that was dearest to me, "come back!" However, she reached her bedroom to get my gift, and I followed her, but surprisingly, young Timothy had met her there.

"Through the servants' quarters." He told us, "go!" So we snuck through the passage way, unfortunately Tecna had dropped the gift once again, but gratefully we escaped.

**Third Person POV**

Danika and little Tecna escaped, but young Timothy stayed to receive quite a beating from Valtor's men. Meanwhile, Danika and Tecna were running from the palace, when Valtor jumped from on top of a wall, and grabbed poor little Tecna as she let out a scream of fear.

"Let me go!" she cried.

"You can't escape me now little girl." Valtor laughed wickedly, to be unaware that the ice underneath him was cracking. When he fell in, Danika pulled the sweet princess to safety.

"Run, honey, faster." Danika instructed as they began running again. Once they arrived at the train station, Danika pulled Tecna towards the train, Danika got on, and reached for Tecna's hand.

"Grab my hand!" Danika cried,

"Don't let go!" all Tecna wanted was to be safe again, in her caring grandmother's arms. However she tripped and fell unconscious, and their hands separated. Danika's last vision of her granddaughter was when she was on the floor, seemingly hurt.

"Tecna!" Danika cried out, and burst into tears.

**Danika's POV**

So many lives were taken at that night, what was once so wonderful would never be the same again… And my poor sweet Tecna, my most beloved granddaughter… I never saw her… again.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Ten years later, Zenith was a horrible place, the people were fighting for the right to survive, and all their hope lied on the reappearance of Princess Tecna. Timothy, the servant boy from the Zenith Royal palace, had turned into sort of a bad boy, trying to sell things that could have belong to the princess, only to make a penny.

"Well Timmy, I've located the theatre." A man named Brandon told him.

"Great, everything is going as planned. Just think, no more steeling, no more lying. We'll be out of here, you, me, and Princess Tecna!" Timothy laughed, "We'll just find someone to play her, teach her the ways of a princess, have he dress the part, and pass her off. And the reward her grandma would pay to see her again… we'll be rich!"

"Filthy rich, it'll be the biggest scam of the century!" Brandon laughed along with him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in an orphanage, it was morning, and eighteen year old Teena was about to go to a new job.<p>

"I got you a job at the fish factory, go down the road until you see a fork in the road, then-" the woman instructed, but Teena cut her off when saying good-bye to her friends.

"Bye!" she called.

"Are you listening, young lady!" the woman snapped.

"Yes, Ms Griselda." Teena sighed.

"You have been a pain in my butt since you got here." Griselda told her harshly, grabbing on to her scarf and almost chocking her, " Acting like the princess of Domino instead of the nobody you really are. You got three meals a day, a-"

"A roof over my head." Teena continued.

"I wonder how you don't remember a clue to your name, but you can remember that." Griselda scoffed.

"But I do-" Teena began.

"Right, together in Magix, you want to go there to find yourself. Listen young lady, you need to find your place in this world. In life, and in line!" Then Griselda shut the gate after her, "Together in Magix, ha!"

"Be grateful Teena, sure, grateful to get away from that place!" Teena sighed, "Go left… I'm going to be Teena the nobody for life… but if I go the other way… whoever promised to meet me in Magix must've loved me endlessly… wait, me… go to Magix, that's illogical. What should I do?" Just then, a bird grabbed her scarf, which was hanging from her coat.

"Hey, give that back, I don't have time to play, I must decide what I got to do." Teena told the little yellow bird. But the bird didn't want to let go of the scarf, and headed toward Zenith city.

"Great, I bird wants me to go to the city." Teena sighed as the bird waited for her, "okay I can take a hint." There was a magic sparkle in the distance for a second, begging her to come. Then Teena began to sing.

"Heart don't fail me now.

Courage, don't desert me.

Don't turn back, now that we're here.

People always say life is full of choices,

No one ever mentions fear.

Or how the world could seem so vast…

And the journey to the past!

Somewhere down this road

I know someone's waiting,

Years of dreams just can't be wrong.

Arms will open wide

I'll be safe and wanted

I'll be home where I belong!

Well starting now I'm learning fast,

On my journey to the past!

Home, love, family

There was once a time I must've had them too.

Home, love, family

I will never be complete until I find you!

One step at a time

One hope and another

Who knows were this road will go.

To know who I was

Undefined, my future.

Things my heart still needs to know.

Yes, let this be a sign

Let this road be mine.

Let me bring me to my past.

Bring me home at least!"


	2. Me, a Princess?

Chapter Two: Me, a Princess?

Finally Teena reached the capital city of Zenith, and headed to a ticket booth. Once she got there, she handed the man at the booth her money.

"One ticket to Magix, please?" she asked him.

"ID, miss?" he asked her.

"Identification?" Teena was surprised, she had no means of identifying herself.

"No ID, no ticket!" the man yelled harshly, and Teena stepped back from the booth and sighed in frustration.

"Psst, young lady." an old woman whispered to her, "go see Timothy… he can help you."

"Where can I find him?" Teena asked the old woman.

"At the old Zenithian palace." was the woman's answer, "but you didn't hear that from me, understood."

"Oh, I see." Teena understood exactly what the woman meant.

"Now go, get going." the woman pushed her away as she thought for a moment.

"Timothy, Hmm?" she then went in search of the man she was told would help her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Timothy and Brandon were holding auditions for the girl who would play the part of Princess Tecna, all were being scratched off the list. Then another woman walked on stage and took off her coat.<p>

"Hi Grandma, its me, Tecna." she said in a deep, almost manly voice. Timothy for one, made a face like he was about to vomit, and Brandon on the other hand was just plain frustrated.

"Oh, boy." he sighed irritably. After the auditions, the two had left with not a single woman to pass off as the beautiful Princess of Zenith.

"That's it, Timmy, game over. Of all that time and money we invested and not one of those girls were suitable to pretend to be Tecna." Brandon told him, running out of hope.

"Don't give up yet Brandon, she's gotta be here somewhere, right where we don't expect. Besides, one look at this music box and Danika will think we brought the real deal, and before she catches on, well be off spending the reward." Timothy told him, walking down the street only to bump into Teena, unaware of who she was, and walk on their way.

* * *

><p>At the abandoned Zenithian palace, Teena wandered along the courtyard only to notice her yellow chick had gotten lost.<p>

"Chicko, Chicko, where are you?" she called out, then pulled the wooden boards off the side door to the palace. Within the palace, Timothy heard the noise and snapped his head in the direction it came from.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Brandon, then he went to go check out the cause of the sound. In the empty, dark ballroom, Teena wondered right in.

"Hello, anyone here?" she called out, walking around the huge room, all of it brought back visions of her past, images she had in her dreams at night. She went over to a table to she old dishes and things set out, and blew the dust away from them.

"This place… is so familiar… its like it was a memory of some sort." she gasped, looking herself in the dusty old mirror. Then she began to sing the song that she remembered long ago.

"Dancing bears

Painted wings

Things I almost remember,

And a song someone sings

once upon a december

Someone holds me safe and warm,

horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

across my memory,"

Just then, the images of her dreams came to life, everyone in her family was dancing with her in what was once the grand ballroom.

"Someone holds me safe and warm,

horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

across my memory,"

Then, Teena imagined herself in a beautiful gown the shade of lavender, twirling across the room, just like in her dreams.

"Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember;

Thing my heart used to know;

Things it yearns to remember;

and a song someone sings..."

And at that same moment, Teena received a soft kiss on the forehead from her father as they parted.

"Once upon a December"

The visions faded, and Teena sat there, her mind dazed by lost memories coming to her all at once.

"Hey!" Timothy called, "What do you think you're doing in here!" then he chased her up the stairs toward the Zenith Royal portrait, "Stop, stop! How did you even get in… here." he was at a stunned surprise when he saw how much the young woman in front of him looked like the real Princess Tecna from the portrait. They were side by side, and identical.

"Excuse me miss?" Brandon began, but Timothy quickly stopped him.

"Do you see what I see?" he asked Brandon in a whisper, "And look at this little chick."

"Are… are you Timothy?" Teena stuttered.

"Depends on who's looking for him." Timothy joked, walked toward her.

"Well my name is Teena and I need some travel papers, they say you're the go to person for that although I'd not really supposed to say who told me…" Teena stopped to notice Timothy circling her curiously, " And what's with the circling me, were you a hawk in a past life?"

"I'm sorry, Tanya." Timothy began.

"Teena." Teena corrected.

"Its just that you have a striking resemblance to…" Timothy began, but quickly changed the subject, "Never mind, now you mentioned travel papers."

"Yes, I'm trying to go to Magix." Teena replied.

"You're trying to get to _Magix_?" Timothy repeated in shock, then was distracted by Brandon who was playing with Chicko.

"Oh look, he likes me." Brandon laughed.

"Nice." Timothy smiled, turning around to face Teena again, "Now, Teena was it? Is there a last name that goes with that too?"

"Actually this is going to sound illogical, but I don't know my last name, I was found at the Zenith train station when I was eight, only waking up from unconsciousness." Teena explained.

"And before that?" Timothy asked her.

"I don't remember, I have very few memories of my childhood." Teena concluded.

"That's perfect." Timothy whispered to himself.

"I do have one clue, and that is Magix." Teena added, "So, are you two able to help me?"

"Uh, sure, coincidentally, we're going to Magix ourselves," Timothy replied, "We have three tickets, but one of them is for Princess Tecna."

"We are going to reunite the princess's grandmother Danika, and Princess Tecna." Brandon explained.

"You do resemble her a little." Timothy thought aloud.

"The same teal eyes." Brandon pointed out.

"The Royal eye color." Timothy added.

"James' smile." Brandon replied.

"Tecnilia's chin." Timothy said.

"She has Danika's hands." Brandon held Teena's hand, and felt the soft skin, just like her grandmothers.

"She's the same age." Timothy concluded.

"Are you trying to persuade me into thinking that I'm Princess Tecna?" Teena asked.

"All I'm trying to say is they we've looked all over the realm and not one woman looks as much like Princess Tecna as you." Timothy clarified, "Just look at the portrait."

"Okay I know you were mad from the beginning, but now I think you both are out to lunch." Teena then walked away from their grasp, until Timothy cut her off.

"Why, you don't know what happened to you?" he asked her.

"And no one knows what happened to her." Brandon added.

"You looking for family in Magix." Timothy continued.

"And her only family _is_ in Magix." Brandon concluded.

"Have you even thought about the probability?" Timothy asked Teena

"That I could be royalty?" Teena thought aloud as the two young men nodded, "Its kinda hard to think of yourself as a princess when you sleep on a hard floor, but I guess every girl without a home wishes to be a princess, right?

"And somewhere, one girl is." Brandon replied thoughtfully.

"Well we really wish we could help you but the third ticket is for Princess Tecna, good luck." Timothy replied as her and Brandon were ready to leave.

"Why didn't you tell her about our plan?" Brandon asked.

"All she wants to do is go to Magix, I'm not given away a third of the reward money." Timothy whispered.

"We'll walking away too soft." Brandon told him.

"Don't worry, I have a plan, walk slower." Timothy told him, looking back at Teena as she stared at the portrait, "Three, two.. one." And just as expected, Teena called to him.

"Timothy, Timothy, wait!" she called, "If I have no clue who I am, then who's to say I'm not a princess."

"Go on?" Timothy answered her.

"And if I'm not Princess Tecna, then Danika will know right away and its just a big misunderstanding, right?" Teena continued.

"Sounds logical enough." Timothy replied.

"But if you are Princess Tecna, you'll finally know who you are and you'll have you're family back." Brandon added.

"He's right, either way it gets you to Magix." Timothy agreed as he and Teena shook hands, but she shook it a bit too heard.

"Ow!" He pulled it away and rubbed his hand, then they exited the abandoned palace, "May I present, her royal highness, Princess Tecna!"


	3. Valtor Awakens

Chapter Three: Valtor Awakens

"Make way, we are going to Magix!" Teena cheered happily.

"Okay, great, but the little chick stays here." Timothy told her.

"He's mine and he's coming with me." Teena argued.

"No he is not." Timothy argued back.

"Yes he is." Teena protested.

"I'm allergic to feathers." Timothy lied, unnoticed by the three people in the ballroom, hiding in a chandelier, a mouse overheard the whole conversation. However it wasn't just any mouse, it was a witch, shape shifted into a mouse, and she was one of Valtor's many minions.

"Tecna, hey," she thought, "There's just one problem with that, Princess Tecna is dead. All the Royal blood line of Zenith is dead." As she was saying this, glowing red creatures emerged from the vile next to her, she ran only to immediately full and catch herself with her tail, and climb back up.

"I'm I supposed to believe that the creatures woke up after all these years just because some random boy thinks he found Princess Tecna." she thought aloud, but to have the creatures chase after her again, "Okay, I get it, enough with the glowing smoke creatures… although, If the creatures came back to life… that means Tecna's alive!"

"Just leave the chick." she heard Timothy reply.

"And that's her down there." the mouse continued. Suddenly the mouse was pulled down a hole, through a tunnel of water, then through a tunnel of lava.

"Ow, hot!" she called out avoiding trying not to burn her feet. Then she flew into another tunnel of water, toward a great ball, hovering out of nowhere, and she landed with a thud.

"Ooh, ouch, that really burned." she replied, turning back into her witch form.

"Who disturbs my rest?" a bombing voice asked, "Get out!" But once he realized who it was that had just appeared, he was took aback.

"Darcy, is that you?" he asked her.

"Valtor, you're still alive?" Darcy asked in surprise.

"Yes, in a way!" He yelled as his eye popped out.

"Ew, your eye!" Darcy shrieked.

"It happening, Darcy." Valtor toke it from her and popped it back in its socket, "I can feel something wrong."

"I wouldn't be surprised, I saw her, the last heir to the throne of Zenith, Princess Tecna."

"Tecna, alive?" Valtor asked in shock as his lips slid down his chin.

"Master, your lips are…" Darcy was about to tell him when he interrupted her.

"That Royal pain in my side!" Valtor snapped.

"Okay, I guess selling your soul isn't all its crack up to be, hey." Darcy thought out loud as she moved Valtor's lips up to where the were supposed to be.

"That's why I'm stuck in this dump!" Valtor told her, "My curse has not been fulfilled." Then he waved his hands, and one fell off.

"Look at me, I'm falling apart at the seams, I'm a disaster!" Valtor called out.

"Well considering how long you were dead you look incredible." Darcy pointed out.

"Yeah right." Valtor sighed.

"Yes master, you do." Darcy told her.

"Really, are you serious?" Valtor asked, smiling at her.

"Is this the face of someone who would lie to you. I wouldn't dare." Darcy replied, "For a minute you had a new hop in your step."

"But I've lost the gift I sold my soul for, the source of my powers." Valtor sighed once more.

"You mean this vile." Darcy took out the vile that pulled her through the tunnels to Valtor's lair.

"Where did you get that?" Valtor asked in total shock that his powers could still be revived.

"I found it-" Darcy began.

"Give it!" Valtor grabbed the vile from her.

"Hey, grabby!" Darcy spat.

"Finally, my powers are in my grasp once again, and my purpose will be achieved!" Valtor cackled happily gathering the vile in his hands, "and the last of the Royal Zenith line will die!" The he began to sing.

_"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning_

_And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -_

_It scared me out of my wits -_

_A corpse falling to bits!_

_Then I opened my eyes_

_And the nightmare was...me!_

_I was once the most mystical man in all Zenith._

_When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake!_

_My curse made each of them pay_

_But one little girl got away!_

_Little Teena, beware,_

_Valtor's awake!_

_In the dark of the night evil will find her_

_In the dark of the night just before dawn!_

_Aah..._

_Revenge will be sweet_

_When the curse is complete!_

_In the dark of the night_

_She'll be gone!_

_I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!_

_Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!_

_As the pieces fall into place_

_I'll see her crawl into place!_

_Do svidanya, Teena, your grace, farewell!_

_In the dark of the night terror will strike her!_

_Terror's the least I can do!_

_In the dark of the night evil will brew._

_Ooh!_

_Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real._

_In the dark of the night_

_She'll be through!_

_In the dark of the night_

_Evil will find her_

_Find her!_

_Ooh!_

_In the dark of the night terror comes true._

_Doom her!_

_My dear, here's a sign -_

_It's the end of the line!_

_In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night..._

_Just the, Valtor released his red glowing creatures free from their vile._

_Come my minions,_

_Rise for your master,_

_Let your evil shine!_

_Find her now,_

_Yes, fly ever faster_

_In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night..._

_In the dark of the night..._

_She'll be mine!"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on a train heading out of Zenith city, Brandon and Teena sat across from each other, Brandon writing a forged signature on their passports. Then, Chicko woke up from a little nap and kicked the container of ink slightly with his tiny feet, so Brandon began tickling him. Timothy was about to sit down when Chicko pecked his butt, and he jumped up.<p>

"Why does that chick have the window seat?" Timothy faked a smile, then sat down next to Teena.

"Stop playing with that thing, and sit up right, you're supposed to be a Princess." Timothy told her as she was playing with her necklace.

"How do you know what Princesses do and what the don't?" Teena asked smugly.

"It's my job to know." Timothy told her, "listen, Teena, I'm just trying to help you."

"Timothy, do you really think I'm royalty?" Teena asked.

"Of course I do." Timothy told her.

"Then stop bossing me around." Teena huffed.

"She really has a mind of her own." Brandon replied

"I really hate that in woman." Timothy groaned, Teena stuck her tongue out at Timothy, but stopped when he turned back to her. Brandon toke out a piece of paper, he hand been keeping track of Teena and Timothy's arguments, Timothy - three, Teena - thirty. Later that day, Brandon and Chicko were gone, and Timothy sat down across from Teena.

"Look, I think we started out on the wrong path." he began.

"I think we did as well." Teena agreed, "I appreciate the apology."

"I didn't apologize, I was saying-" Timothy was interrupted by Teena.

"Just, don't talk anymore, you're upsetting me." Teena replied harshly.

"Fine, I'll be quiet, I will if you will." Timothy spat.

"Alright I'll be quiet." Teena shot back.

"Fine!" Timothy shouted.

"Fine!" Teena argued back, a second later, she began talking again, "Do you think you'll miss it?"

"Your talking?" Timothy asked sarcastically.

"No, Zenith." Teena answered.

"Nope." Timothy shrugged.

"But it was home to you." Teena pondered.

"It was a place I lived for a while, nothing more." Timothy pointed out.

"So I guess you're going to make Magix your new home." Teena guessed.

"Why is home so important to you?" Timothy asked in frustration.

"Every normal person would dream of home to make themselves complete." Teena explained, "and for another thing its… oh just forget it!"

"Fine." Timothy sighed, then Teena let out an irritated groan. Then Brandon walked in the car with Chicko flying by him.

"Good, get him out of my sight!" Teena demanded.

"What did you do now?" Brandon asked Timothy.

"Me, she's the problem!" Timothy protested.

"Right!" Teena stormed out in frustration. Brandon and Timothy look surprised as the door slams.

"Looks like you have a secret crush." Brandon teased.

"Crush, on that smug loud mouthed brat! Have you lost it?" Timothy yelled in complete anger.

"I was only asking a question." Brandon sighed, but Timothy had already left.

"A crush, thats just illogical." Timothy huffed.


	4. Train Disaster

Chapter Four: Train Disaster

That night, Valtor's red glowing creatures flew into the air, heading towards the train the three travellers. The creatures crawled into the engine and all around the train itself. Inside the train, Brandon was walking back to their train compartment, when her overheard a few people discussing their passports.

"Last month, the passports with written in red, now they're blue." someone pointed out, Brandon looked at their passports and noticed that he had forged them in black ink, so he hurried back to the train compartment. Timothy is sitting across from Teena, who feel asleep.

"That's why I hate this government, they switch colors when you least expect it, everything's supposed to be red." Brandon sighed.

"Red?" Timothy asked. Brandon showed him their papers.

"We should go hide in the baggage car, and quick, before the guards show up," Brandon suggested as Timothy started giving him their luggage.

"What don't we just get off the train." Timothy suggestion as he continued to pass Brandon the luggage. Chicko was watching out the window and show Valtor's glowing creatures pass the window and started chirping wildly. As Chicko was trying to get Timothy's attention while he was trying to wake Teena. Teena was still half asleep and slapped his nose as he flow backwards in surprise and landed on the opposite seat.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I thought you… oh it's you, well in that case, its fine." Teena replied arrogantly realizing it was Timothy who woke her. He grabbed her suitcases and took her hand.

"Come on, we gotta go." Timothy told her.

"Where are we going?" Teena asked. They both departed from the compartment and down the hall with the luggage.

"I think she broke my nose." Timothy mumbled to himself.

"What a big baby." Teena muttered to herself as she followed Brandon and Timothy down the hallway. The three entered the baggage car and put down their suitcases.

"This will do very well." Timothy replied.

"The sweet girl's going to freeze in here." Brandon protested.

"She can thaw out when we get to Magix." Timothy told Brandon sarcastically.

"The luggage car, there wouldn't be anything wrong with our passports, would there?" Teena asked the two young men.

"Of course not, your Highness, I just hate to see you harassed by all of those people." Timothy told her. Outside the train, the creatures flew underneath the train, and unhooked the baggage car from the train. The three occupants of the luggage car where thrown back.

"What just happened?" Timothy asked. Brandon looked out the door to see what just occurred.

"I don't know, Timmy, but there goes the rest of the train." Brandon told him. Timothy and Teena both struggled, trying to get out of the pile of luggage they were buried in.

"Get off!" Teena groaned.

"I'm trying to." Timothy told her.

"Hey!" Teena shouted, trying to move a bag, but kicked Timothy in the process.

"Ouch!" Timothy moaned.

"Hey Timmy?" Brandon began.

"What!" Timothy asked irritably.

"I think our engine's just got overcooked!" Brandon shouted, looking out the window to see that the engine was sparking and shooting out flame.

Something doesn't seem right." Timothy ran out of the car and jumped to the engine car, "Stay here, I'll check it out." He crawled over the fuel and jumped into the engine car, but was blinded by the fire, he braces himself from the heat.

"Anybody here?" he asked, The fuel gage was pushing its limits when it exploded into flame. Timothy ended up burning his hand.

"We're going too fast!" Teena called from outside the luggage car. Suddenly Timothy jumped back from the burning engine. He ran back in the car as Teena and Brandon followed.

"No one is driving this train!" he exclaimed, "We're gonna have to jump!"

"Did you say jump?" Teena asked as Timothy opened the car door, "after you."

"Okay, then, we'll just unhook the car." Timothy suggested. Underneath the train, Valtor's creatures flow toward the hook, merging the two parts together so they could not be disconnected. Timothy jumped out to the hook and began trying to break it.

"I need something to break the hook!" Timothy called out. Brandon and Teena search the luggage car for something. Chicko notices a box marked 'explosives', and starts chirping wildly again. Teena noticed this and got a idea. Brandon hands Timothy a hammer, and when he began banging on the hook, the hammer head snapped off.

"There's gotta be something better then this!" Timothy called. Then Teena give him a stick of dynamite, "That'll work." Then he stuck the dynamite in between the hook. The all ran to the other end of the car.

"Go, go!" Timothy called as they huddled behind a cart, once he and Teena were side by side, he asked her, "What did they teach you growing up?" he had a whole new respect for Teena. Then, the back of the car exploded, and disconnected from the flaming engine. The entire back of the car was blown off. Valtor's creatures head forward the upcoming bridge. Back in the car, Brandon was turning the brake wheel of the car.

"The brakes are out!" Brandon called as TImothy put out a small fire caused from the blast.

"Turn harder!" Timothy shouted. Brandon turned it as hard as he could, and it broke, he had the wheel in his hand.

"No worries, we have a lot of track left, we'll just slow to a stop." Timothy suggested. Then the red glowing creatures appeared behind them, destroying the bridge.

"You were saying?" Teena asked. Suddenly the train car sped up as it headed toward what used to be a bridge.

"I have an idea, Brandon, help me out here would you!" Timothy called, pulling on a chain. Then he jumped to the side of the car. Due to the speed of the car, Brandon lost his balance and fell in a crate, he tried to get himself out.

"Hand me the chain!" Timothy called out. Teena passed him the chain.

"Not you!" Timothy called.

"Well Brandon's busy right now." Teena shrugged. Timothy accepted the chain from her and tied it to the under carriage of the car, when a piece of debris from the front was heading for him. He called out in fear, but the Teena grabbed his hand and he pulled himself up. The piece of Debris whizzed by and smashed into a tree.

"And to think that could have been you." Teena thought aloud.

"If we live through whatever is happening here, remind me to thank you." Timothy replied in awe. As the train car heads toward the gaping hole, Teena and Timothy pushed themselves close to the edge of the door.

"Here goes nothing." Timothy called out, "Brace yourself!" he tossed the hook towards the railroad behind them, but then it fell off and took the railroad apart. The train car turned on its side and slowed down. The occupants of the train fell backward as the train car turned, but regained their footing as it slowed down. Teena looked at Timothy and Brandon, who get out of his bind, and they all faced the outside of the train car.

"Well, this is our stop." she replied as the three jumped in the snow, and the train slid down the gaping hole, causing a huge explosion. Valtor was watching the entire thing and was not happy with the result.

"Now I really hate trains." Timothy confessed through his crystal ball, "Remind me never to get on a train again." Valtor freaked, losing all control of his body parts as the rattled around.

"Whoa!" Darcy thought, "You should really watch your blood pressure, Master."

"How could my creatures let her get away?" Valtor raged.

"Yes it is very disappointing, I guess the vial's broken." Darcy thought as she throw the vial in the air.

"You moron!" Valtor yelled, skidding across the floor as his hand disconnected and caught the vial just in time before it hit the ground.

"Okay," Darcy reminded him, "Just remember what I told you about your blood pressure, that's what stress does."

"I sold my soul for this vial!" Valtor roared. "My life, my entire existence depends of it, and you could have destroyed it!"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. I break it, I buy it." Darcy replied.

"You better renumber, you useless witch!" Valtor turned away from her holding the vial.

"Yeah, blame the witch, they're easy targets." Darcy mumbled, sulking.

"What are you mumbling about?" Valtor asked hardly.

"I'm just wishing I could take Tecna down for you, Master. I would make her suffer, I would make her cry, and I'd hit her, Master." Darcy explained.

"Oh, I have something better in mind, something irresistible and absolutely diabolical." Valtor cackled, scratching his nails over the vial making a sharp screeching sound.


	5. A Lesson in Royalty

Chapter Five: A Lesson in Royalty

Teena, Timothy and Brandon had been walking since that the next morning and it was now afternoon, and Timothy and Brandon both had another traveling plan.

"So we're going to walk to Magix?" Teena asked.

"No, we're taking a boat in Domino." Timothy told her.

"Okay, so we're walking to Domino?" Tecna asked.

"No, Your Highness, we're taking a bus." Timothy answered exasperatedly.

"A bus, just lovely." Tecna sighed in disgust.

"Stella my dearest, Brandon's coming!" Brandon called out cheerfully.

"Who's Stella?" Teena asked Timothy.

"Who's Stella, she a beautiful shooting star." Brandon hummed.

"Brandon?" Timothy whispered.

"She's the warm sun after a cold, white winter." Brandon continued.

"Brandon that's enough." Timothy told him.

"She's the moon shining across the lake." Brandon concluded.

"Is this a person or a weather forecast?" Teena asked.

"She's Danika's radiant first cousin." Brandon finally explained something that made sense.

"I thought we were going to see Danika herself." Tecna though aloud, "Why are we going to see her cousin?" Timothy?"

"No one goes close to Danika without convincing Stella first." Timothy explained to Teena.

"No, absolutely not, no one told me I had to prove I was Princess Tecna!" Teena yelled furiously.

"Yes but-" Timmy was cut off by Teena once more.

"Show up, okay, look presentable, yes, but lie, I don't fly that way." Tecna protested

"You don't have to lie, what if its true?" Timothy asked, but Teena walked away from him, "okay so there's another stop on the path to figuring out who you really are. This is something you have to see through to the end to find out the truth."

"But look Timothy, I'm not fit to be a princess!" Teena protested, walking away in frustration. She walked over to Brandon who was on the bridge looking at the river. As they met, Brandon handed her a lilac.

"Tell me, what do you see when you look at yourself in the water?" Brandon asked her.

"I see a total nobody with no identity and no future." Tecna sighed heavily and threw the beautiful lilac in the river.

"Well on the contrary, I see a strong and lovely woman, who, on many accounts have shown the leadership and commands just as good as any member of loyalty, and I know many loyal families and individuals, because I was a member of the Solarian loyal court." Brandon explained. Suddenly Timothy appeared right beside them.

"So are you willing to become Princess Tecna." he asked her, but she turned and walked off.

"What did I say?" Timothy asked surprisingly.

"There's nothing back in Zenith for you," Brandon told Teena as she walked away the way they came, "Everything is in Magix." Teena just stared straight ahead and thought for a moment.

"Well then, men, teach me how to become Princess Tecna." Teena turned to them and accepted the challenge.

"I remember it so well…" Brandon began

**Brandon: **_You were born in a palace by the sea._

**Teena: **_A palace by the sea?_

_Could it be?_

**Brandon: **_Yes, that's right._

_You rode horseback when you were only three._

**Teena: **_Horseback riding? Me?_

**Brandon:** _And the horse..._

**Timothy:** _He was white!_

**Brandon:**_ You made faces and terrorized the cook!_

**Timothy:** _Threw him in the brook!_

**Teena:** _Was I wild?_

**Timothy:** _Wrote the book!_

**Brandon:** _But you'd behave when your father gave that look!_

**Timothy:** _Imagine how it was!_

**Brandon:** _Your long-forgotten past!_

:**Brandon and Timothy** _We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going_

_fast!_

**Teena:** _All right...I'm ready!_

**Brandon:**_ Now, shoulders back and stand up tall_

**Timothy:** _And do not walk, but try to float._

**Teena: **_I feel a little foolish._

_Am I floating?_

**Brandon:** _Like a little boat!_

**Timothy:**_ You give a bow._

**Teena:** _What happens now?_

**Brandon:** _Your hand receives a kiss!_

**Brandon and Timothy:** _Most of all remember this:_

**Brandon:**_ If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it._

**Timothy:**_ Something in you knows it -_

**Brandon and Timothy: **_There's nothing to it!_

**Brandon:**_ Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!_

**Brandon and Timothy: **_You can learn to do it too!_

**Brandon:**_ Now, elbows in and sit up straight_

**Timothy:**_ And never slurp your tea._

**Teena: **_I never cared for tea!_

**Brandon: **_She said that like a Zenithian!_

**Timothy:**_ The Samovar._

**Brandon: **_The caviar._

**Teena:**_ Dessert and then goodnight?_

**Brandon and Timothy:**_ Not until you get this right!_

**Brandon:**_ If I can learn to do it. _

_You can learn to do it!_

_Pull yourself together_

**Timothy:**_ If he can learn to do it_

_You can learn to do it_

**Brandon and Timothy:**_ And you'll pull through it!_

**Brandon:**_ Tell yourself it's easy_

**Brandon and Timothy:**_ And it's true!_

_You can learn to do it too!_

"Next, the Royal family tree." Brandon began.

**Brandon:**_ Now here we have Jeremiah_

**Timothy**_ Sir Harmin_

_Brandon: In the Army._

**Teena:**_ Oh!_

**Brandon: **_And dear old uncle Vino loved his vodka_

**Timothy: **_Got it Teena?_

**Teena:**_ No!_

**Brandon:**_ The Duke of Atom_

**Teena: **_He was...?_

**Timothy:**_ Short!_

**Brandon:**_ Count William_

**Teena:**_ Had a... ?_

**Brandon:**_ Wart!_

**Timothy:**_ Count Leo_

_Wore a feathered hat._

**Brandon: **_I hear he's gotten very fat._

**Teena:**_ And I recall his yellow cat!_

**Brandon**_ I don't believe we told her that._

**Teena:**_ If you can learn to do it,_

_I can learn to do it!_

**Brandon:**_ Don't know how you knew it_

**Teena:**_ I simply knew it!_

_Suddenly I feel like someone new..._

**Brandon and Timothy:**_ Teena, you're a dream come true!_

**Brandon:**_ If I can learn to do it,_

_You can learn to do it._

_Pull yourself together_

**Timothy:**_ If he can learn to do it_

_You can learn to do it!_

**All:**_ And you'll pull through it!_

_Tell yourself it's easy,_

_And it's true -_

**Brandon and Timothy:**_ You can learn to do it,_

**Teena:**_ Nothing to it!_

**All:**_ You can learn to do it too!_

* * *

><p>The three of the boarded the boat in Domino, and Teena went to get a change of clothes.<p>

"I bought a dress for you." Timothy replied hesitantly.

"You bought me a tent." Teena laughed, looking under the dress, it was just too big got for her. Even Chicko agreed that it was too big.

"What are you looking for?" Timothy asked, looking through the neck whole.

"The Zenithian Circus, I think its in here." Teena teased.

"Just put it on." Timothy handed Teena the dress and ran outside to let her change.

Brandon and Timothy were playing chess while they waited for Teena. She walked up to the dock but was not noticed.

"Check mate." Brandon laughed, but they heard Teena clear her throat.

"Well look at you." Brandon replied as they looked at her, "Now you are dress for the ball, and now you'll learn to dance for one as well." He brought Timothy to Teena's side to be her dance partner.

"Well I'm not very good at it." Timothy confessed. They began to dance hesitantly.

"And one, two, three, one, two, three. " Brandon instructed, "No, Teena, let Timmy lead."

"Timmy?" Teena asked.

"Yeah, all my friends call me that." Timothy chuckled as the began again slowly, "That dress looks beautiful on you."

"Really?" Teena asked.

"Yeah, I mean it looked good on the hanger but it looks way better on you. You should wear it ."

"I am wearing it, silly." Teena teased as she smiled at him.

"Of course you are," Timothy replied nervously, "I was just trying to give you a… a -"

"A compliment." Teena answered.

"Yes, that's it." Timothy stuttered.

**Brandon: **It's one, two, three

and suddenly,

I see it at a glance-

She's radiant and confident and born to take this chance

I taught her well '

I planned it all!

I just forgot ...

romance!

Brandon, how could you do this?

How will we get through this?

I never should have let

them dance!

"I feel a little dizzy." Teena confessed softly.

"Like, light headed?" Timothy asked her, and she nodded, " We must've been twirling too much. We should stop for a bit." Teena noticed that they did stop dancing before he mentioned it.

"We have stopped." Teena replied, heat rushing to her cheeks.

"Teena?" Timothy asked softly.

"Yeah." she answered as they were about to kiss, the two sets of lips were about to meet when Chicko cut between them and began chirping at Timothy. This broke the romance between the two.

"You did great." Timothy told Teena and left, leaving her confused by want just happened.


	6. Teena's Nightmare

Chapter Six: Teena's Nightmare

That night inside the boat, Teena was brushing her beautiful pink hair while Brandon was sitting beside her. He was not fairing with the storm.

"Are you all right?" Teena asked Brandon.

"I'm good, just jealous of him." Brandon pointed out, looking at Timothy who was taking a nap, "he can sleep through a hurricane." Just as Chicko was about to curl up in Timothy's bag, Timothy kicked it while he was fast asleep. However, Chicko found something in the bag that was essential for Teena to discover herself, but he used it as a trick for Danika. Chicko flew it over to Teena, who curiously took it from him.

"It's a beautiful jewelry box, don't you think?" Brandon asked her.

"Jewelry box, are you positive that's what it is?" Teena answered.

"What else could it be?" Brandon teased.

"Something wonderfully magical, something that uncovers a secret. But how is that possible?" Teena thought out loud as Chicko began pecking at her toes gently for attention. She giggled at the touch.

"Anything can be possible, I mean you did teach Timothy how to dance." Brandon told her. Teena picked up Chicko and got into bed, and Brandon did the same.

"Have a good night, Princess." Brandon replied falling asleep. Teena turned to her side and tucked Chicko in.

"Good night, Chicko." she whispered softly.

* * *

><p>In Valtor's lair, he and Darcy watched as Teena fell asleep in the bed at sea.<p>

"Look at her, fast asleep, and so at peace." Darcy hissed wickedly.

"Yes, and sweet dreams to you, Princess Tecna, but I'll get inside that smart head of yours, somewhere where you can not escape." Valtor whispered evilly.

* * *

><p>In the bedroom on the boat, Valtor's red glowing creatures surrounded the room and transformed Teena's visions into a missing memory from her past. As she stretched and fell asleep once more, her visions appeared to be of her long lost brother, so she followed him in her sleep. Chicko was worried about her, so he began chirping fanatically at the door as Teena headed out to the deck. After she left, Chicko flew over to Timothy's bed to try to wake him. However, he just turned to the other side.<p>

Outside, Teena climbed the stairs to the upper deck of the ship, in her dream she was climbing a hill, following her brother, she skipped joyfully as she followed him to what she though was a pool of water. She saw her three long lost sisters jump in. Teena tried to walk towards the poor but leaned backward, still happily enjoying herself.

Meanwhile, Chicko still was trying to wake of Timothy by chirping and flying around him. He finally began to stir.

"What, what, who is it?" then Timothy noticed it was Chicko who woke him, "Chicko, why are you… Teena!" he then realized that Teena was not in her bed. He got up hurriedly and raced up the stairs and out to the deck.

Teena was standing on the railing, swaying in the wind, she imagined she was on the edge of the pool.

"Hey, Cupcake!" her dad called to her from the water.

"Hi!" she called back, giggling and waving.

"Come in, jump." her dad called to her once more, and she saw her brother join her family in the laughed joyously as she say her brother jump in. In reality, Timothy ran across the deck calling Teena's name, but he was swept backwards by the washing waves. He landed up in the crow's nest, that's where he saw Teena on the railing of the ship.

"Teena, don't jump!" Timothy cried out, but Teena ignored him as she was still asleep, "Teena, no!" Timothy grabbed onto a rope and swung back down to the dock just in time to help Teena. She turned to the water to look at what she thought was her dad.

"Yes, jump!" he called, suddenly revealing his true form as Valtor, "The Zenith Royal curse must be fulfilled! Jump, jump!" Teena gasped and screamed as her dreams became a nightmare, and joy became complete and totally fear. Suddenly, what Teena thought was a minion, grabbed her by the waist as she began screaming madly.

In reality, what, or who, had actually grabbed her was Timothy, and she struggled in his grasp.

"Teena, wake up, Teena." He called to her once she was securely on the ship's deck. Teena's eyes shot open as she began shaking and shivering in Timothy's arms.

"Th-the Zenithian Royal curse." she breathed in complete fear.

"The Ze- what are you saying, what curse?" Timothy asked in confusing.

"I see so many faces, I'm so scared." Teena buried herself in Timothy's arms and began crying uncontrollably.

"It's okay, I'm here now, you're safe." Timothy whispered comfortingly as he held her in his arms. It felt different for Timothy to hold her that close to him, because just days ago, they were arguing left, right and center. Now he actually felt like he cared about her, but he wouldn't admit it at the moment, but if he didn't, the chance would pass him by forever.

* * *

><p>Valtor watched everything through his crystal, and was outraged by the result of what just happened. He completely flipped out.<p>

"No!" He cried as his head hit the ceiling of his lair.

"Take it easy, sir." Darcy replied worried, "This is not a time to lose your head."

"Yes, you're right, I am calm, ruthless, no emotion whatsoever." Valtor breathed, his head sliding down onto his shoulders and into himself, "a certain calmness has overcome me, Darcy, I'll have to do away with Princess Tecna myself, personally."

"You mean, directly." Darcy asked.

"You know what they say, if you want something done, you have to do it yourself." Valtor told her.

"But that means… going up to the surface." Darcy was surprised at Valtor's suggestion.

"Yes, I have many good memories of Magix." Valtor sighed, "and destroying the last heir to Zenith's throne with my own two hands will be the best thing I could possibly imagine. Well, it's time to get going."

"You can't go, you're falling apart. How are you supposed to get there in one piece." Darcy asked.

"I was thinking we could take the train." Valtor laughed as he shot through the roof of his lair, and Darcy was astonished as she transformed back into her mouse form and was pulled up towards the surface with him.


	7. Magix

Chapter Seven: Magix

The next day in Magix, Danika and her cousin Stella were enduring another fake Princess Tecna trying to pass herself off as the real deal.

"Oh yes, Stella, I remember," a young woman began began, " My uncle Disc was from Atom… and my Uncle William was from… um…" Stella and her poodle Ginger were sitting there, not amused, this girl didn't even have Tecna's Zenithian accent, no way this was Danika's granddaughter.

"Oh yes." The young woman continued, " Data, and in the summer-" but the young girl was interrupted by Danika, who had quite enough of trying to be amused by this girl.

"We would take walks on Saturdays." Danika finished the young woman's sentence, "Don't you have anything more productive to do than torment an old woman."

"Well that mean you'll have to leave, yes, good-bye now." Stella replied in her bubbly way, escorting the young woman to the door as Ginger followed. As the girl left, Danika sighed heavily.

"Please, Stella, no more." she begged, catching her breath. Stella sat down and began preparing tea for her, Danika and Ginger.

"I am very sorry Danika, I thought she was real. Well, she was human but I meant the real Princess Tecna." Stella sighed, making her tea, "However we are not going to be fooled the next time around, I am going to make up really difficult questions, those only the real Tecna could answer."

"No, absolutely not." Danika protested, "My poor old heart can't take much more of this. No more young girls claiming they're my sweet Tecna." Danika looked at a picture of her long lost granddaughter on the desk and turned it over so it faced down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, Timothy, Teena and Brandon were heading into Magix, riding in a carriage toward town. Timothy was giving Teena a last minute pop quiz on her past.

"Alright, Teena, where was your Uncle William from?" he asked her.

"Wait, what if Stella doesn't recognize me?" Teena asked.

"She will, you're Princess Tecna." Timothy told her reassuringly.

"But it's just-" Teena was cut off by Timothy.

"What is it?" Timothy asked her.

"Three days ago I didn't know who in the universe I was and now I'm trying to remember my entire life."

"That's why you have me." Timothy told her with a smile, "Now where was your Uncle William from?"

"Atom?" Teena guessed.

Later, they arrived at the place where Stella was staying, and knock on the door. Stella's maid opened it.

"Yes, sir?" she asked only to be pushed to the side by Stella.

"Stella!" Brandon shouted with joy, "How are you!"

"Brandon!" Stella shrieked happily, " Isn't this a pleasant surprise! Where are my manners, come right in, I am so full of amazement and surprise, both!" She moved aside to let Brandon, Teena and Timothy come in, Chicko flew toward the door, but it was slammed before the little guy could get in. Inside the house, Brandon was announcing Teena's presence.

"May I present, Princess Tecna Logica." he introduced her as Chicko watched from the window.

"Oh, she certainly does look like Princess Tecna, but so did a lot of the other young woman sent my way." Stella pointed out, "Where were you born?"

"At the Zenithian Royal Palace." Teena answered.

"Right." Stella replied as Chicko watched through the window, "And how does Princess Tecna prefer her tea?"

"I never liked tea, just hot water and a squeeze of lemon for flavour." Teena answered. Time had passed significantly as Chicko paced in mid air, watching the entire questionnaire take place.

"Very good." Stella smiled, "and finally, you'll find this a bold question, but surprise me, how where you about to escape when the palace was under attack?" Stella asked.

"Well from what I can recall, there was a boy, he worked at the palace and… he opened a passage-way in the wall… but that's illogical, walls opening to uncover passage-ways." Teena blushed. Timothy looked at Teena shocked and surprised.

"Well, is she the real Princess Tecna?" Brandon asked

"She did answer all my questions correctly." Stella pointed out, standing up with the tray of tea cups.

"Do you hear that, you did it!" Brandon cheered, giving Teena a hug and spinning her around happily, "So when do we see Danika?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid you can't." Stella sighed. Timothy slipped out quietly while not being seen by Teena nor Brandon.

"Come again?" Brandon asked.

"Danika won't see any more girls." Stella answered.

"Stella, my brilliant shooting star, there must be some way for this young girl to have a small talk with Danika. And I refuse to move from this spot until you've come up with an answer. Please." Brandon replied as Teena sat down in a chair to rest her feet from standing so long.

"Do you like the Zenithian ballet?" Stella asked Teena, "I think they're preforming in Magix tonight. Me and Danika love the Zenithian ballet, we never missed a show." She smiled at Brandon who knew what she was talking about.

Outside Stella's house, Brandon burst out of the door with overwhelming happiness. Timothy was sitting on the steps trying to gather his thoughts.

"We did it!" he shouted, "Where are going to get the ten million dollars, and we are going to be rich!"

"Brandon,"Timothy called, trying to stop him, "Brandon, Brandon, she is the princess."

"Teena was beautiful, I almost believed her, and Stella!" Brandon continued. Just then, Teena ran out of the house for of excitement.

"Stella want to take us shopping for the ballet!" she shouted, "shopping in Magix, can you believe this!" She began twirling, and reveal a beautiful purple dress with a silk top. She ran out of the boutique and joined Timothy, holding hands.

**Accordion player:** Lovers!

**Flower seller: **Ooh La La!

**Stella:** Welcome, my friends, to Magix.

Here, have a flower on me.

Forget where you're from.

You're in Magix!

Children, come!

I'll show you that Magix joie de vivre!

Magix holds the key to your hear.

And all of Magix plays a part.

**Accordion player and flower Seller:** Just stroll two by two

Down what we call "la rue"

**Stella and All**: And soon all Magix

Will be singing to you!

Ooh La La

Ooh La La

Ooh La La!

**Maurice Chevalier: **Magix holds the key to l'amour!

**Freud: **And not even Freud knows the cure.

**Aviator:**There's love in the air!

**Josephine Baker: **At the Follies Begere!

**Artist: **Magix has it down to an art!

**All: **Magix hold the key to your heart!

**Stella**: When you're feeling blue

Come to Le Moulin.

When your heart says don't,

Magix says do!

**Can Can Girls**: When you think you can't

You'll find you can can!

**Stella:** Everyone can can can!

**Sophie And Can Can Girls: **You can can can too!

Whee!

Whee!

Whee!

**Timothy:** Magix hold the key to her past.

Yes, Princess, I've found you at last.

No more pretend,

You'll be gone,

That's the end...

**Ensemble:** Magix hold the key

To your heart!

**Couturier**

You'll be "très jolie" and so smart!

**Isadora Duncan**: Come dance through the night

**Rodin: A**nd forget all your woes

**Stella And All:** The city of light

**Gertrude Stein: **Where a rose is a rose!

**Sophie And All: **And one never knows what will start!

Magix

Holds the key...

**Timothy:** To her...

**Stella and all: **Heart!

**Stella: **Ooh La La!

**All**: Ooh La La!

At the Magix opera house that night, Brandon and Timothy sat on the steps waiting for Teena. Brandon is extremely nervous.

"There is nothing to be nervous about, Brandon… she's the princess…" Timothy sighed sadly.

"I know Timmy, but-" Brandon began, but Timothy interrupted him.

"No you don't, I was the boy who opened the passage-way in the wall… she's the real deal, Brandon." Timothy replied softly.

"That means that lovely young Teena has found her family, we've found the heir to the throne of Zenith, and you-" Brandon finally got it, what Timothy was hiding in for the past four hours.

"And I will leave her life forever." Timothy sighed.

"But-" Brandon began.

"Princesses don't marry kitchen servants." Timothy sighed sadly.

"But, Timmy." Brandon continued.

"We're going to continue with this plan as if nothing ever happened." Timothy told him.

"Well you're going to have to tell her." Brandon continued, but the two men were surprised to see Teena walk up to them.

"Now what is it you want to tell me?" Teena asked.

"How… how beautiful you look tonight." Timothy stuttered, looking at how radiant she was in her fake fur coat that cover her dress. They walked up the stairs to go into the opera house only to be joined by Stella.

"Hello Stella." Brandon replied as they entered the building


	8. The Truth Comes Out

**Well I forgot the last time I updated this story and I forget what the heck I was doing between than end now. But the important thing is that it is updated now. I think maybe three more chapters and this one should be done. Next I will continue My Terrifying Past Pt 2 and the next story in the Winx Disney Princess collection.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight: The Truth Comes Out<span>

Teena walked up the stairs to meet Timothy and Brandon. Timothy was on the top of the staircase signing them in when he turned to see her in a gorgeous dark purple gown with white gloves and a pearl necklace around her neck. He was lost in the trance of her beauty immediately, but shook it off and ran up to meet her as Brandon and Stella followed. They sat down in the opera box, Timothy sat next to Teena, and handed her a pair of opera binoculars.

"There's Danika." he whispered as Teena looked through the binoculars to see Danika who was sitting in a special opera both with someone else.

"Please remember me, Danika." Teena whispered, looking at Danika as the lights of the house when down and the play began. Teena played with the program nervously thinking about meeting Danika after the ballet. Timothy took her hand in his own.

"It's going to be okay." he whispered reassuringly. Once the play was over, he took her hand again to take her to see Danika.

"Come on, it's time." he whispered as they walked out of the opera box and down to the lobby, Teena was so nervous that she panicked and turned away from Timothy.

"Hey, hey." he told her reassuringly, "Just take a few deep breaths, its going to be all right." he then took her hand and let her to Danika's special balcony. They stopped before the door just before going in.

"Wait out here so I can announce your presence formally." Timothy told Teena quietly, however she stopped him in his tracks.

"Timmy wait!" she called to him.

"Yeah?" he answered her, turned to face her.

"We've been through a lot and…" Teena began softly. All he could do was stare into her teal eyes.

"Hmm?" he was speechless, they were just inches away from each other and Teena looked so beautiful to him that he lost his train of thought for the moment.

"I want to…" Teena continued softly, she too was lost in his golden eyes and was in loss for words for a split second.

"Yeah?" Timothy answered her, trying to fight the spell that he was under because of Teena's indescribable beauty.

"Thank you." Teena was the first to snap out of the spell the two had upon each other, "Yes, of course… I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me." Timothy was about to leave to see Danika, but turned back to Teena.

"Teena… I…" he began, but couldn't find the words to continue his sentence.

"What is it?" Teena asked.

"I-I want to wish you luck." he continued in a stutter.

"I don't believe in luck, but thank you anyway." Teena told him.

"Well… here goes nothing." Timothy fake smiled as he finally departed into the balcony to announce Teena to Danika.

Timothy entered the room, where Stella and Danika sit elegantly on the couch overlooking the auditorium.

* * *

><p>"Please let Danika know that I have found her granddaughter, Princess Tecna." Timothy announced with a formal bow. Danika turned her head to see Timothy enter her private room, "She is waiting just outside.<p>

"I am sorry but Danika wishes to see absolutely no one, understood!" Stella faked her furiously, not letting Danika know that she is in on the plan to get Teena to see her.

"Tell that ill-mannered young man that I have seen enough Princess Tecnas to last me an entire lifetime of heartache!" Danika snapped angrily.

"You should go." Stella suggested to Timothy.

"But if you let me-" Timothy was interrupted by Danika, who was less than impressed with his intrusion.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I want to live the rest of my life in peaceful solitude!" Danika continued furiously.

"I'll escort you out." Stella turned to lead Timothy out of Danika's private balcony, however, Timothy did not leave with her. He walked through the curtains to where Danika was sitting.

"Your Highness, I mean no harm to you. I'm Timothy, I used to work at the Zenith Royal palace as a kitchen boy." Timothy explained hopefully.

"Well I have to admit, that's a story I haven't heard yet." Danika replied as she was about to leave the private balcony.

"No, wait, please just hear what I have to say." Timothy begged.

"Oh I know what you're up to, I've witnessed it many, many times. People teach young ladies the behaviours of Zenithian royalty." Danika huffed

"Yes but if you would only listen-" Timothy began but was cut off by Danika once again.

"Have you been listening to a word I said, I've had it! I don't care how much you've doll up this young woman to look like her, sound like her, even act like Tecna, it is _never_ Tecna!" Danika shouted in protest. However Teena was listening from outside the door, shocked and disgusted.

"This time it really is Tecna!" Timothy insisted.

"Timothy, don't think I've never heard of you, you're the con-man from Zenith holding auditions for a Tecna look-a-like." Danika spat. Outside the door, Teena gasped in complete disbelief.

"But we've come all the way from Zenith just to see you, you've got to believe me!" Timothy replied.

"You could've come from Linphea, I don't care!" Danika yelled, she was way more than irritated with Timothy at the moment.

"No, Danika, it isn't what you've heard, I'm not like that." Timothy protested.

"How much pain are you people going to make an old woman like myself endure before you're satisfied!" Danika cried out madly, "Remove this man immediately!"

"But she really is the Princess!" Timothy shouted, being throw out of Danika's private balcony at Teena's feet.

"You lied to me… didn't you Timmy?" Teena asked in horror of what she had gotten herself into.

"No Teena, it isn't-" Timothy tried to explain himself.

"You used me as your pawn to get Danika's money!" Teena shouted.

"No, no… it started out that way but everything's changed, you really are Princess Tecna, honestly!" Timothy begged.

"Oh save it, Timothy!" Teena shouted furiously at him, "You lied to me from the get-go, and to think I actually believed all of it!"

"Teena, listen… when you talked about the hidden passageway and the little boy… that was-" But Teena just didn't want to hear any of it anymore.

"No, you can just forget about everything you taught me or that I remembered. Just leave me be!" Teena screamed, when Timothy tried to grab her hand, she slapped him hard in the face and left. Timothy tried to follow her, but got lost in the crowd of bustling people.

"Teena, Teena please you have to know the truth!" he called to her, but lost her in the crowd.

* * *

><p>Danika walked down the stairs of the opera house to her car, as her private chauffeur assisted her to the back seat.<p>

"Your highness." he addressed her as he made sure she was securely seated in the back. As he was about to take his place in the driver's seat, Timothy slipped into his spot behind the wheel and drove away with lovely Danika in the back, startled by the speed the car was going.

"Hey!" Danika's chauffeur called out as Danika's private car drove away, "Get back here!"

"Slow down!" Danika cried out from the back seat of the vehicle, "I command you, slow down at once!"

"No," Timothy answered, "Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"You!" Danika immediately noticed Timothy as he spoke to her, "Stop this car, stop, now!" Timothy did as he was told as they parked in front of Stella's home, the car screeched to a stop suddenly, and then Timothy went to Danika's door to let her out.

"You must talk to her, just take a look at her Danika, please." Timothy begged her once again in fierce determination.

"I don't have to be harassed by you anymore!" Danika shouted, infuriated with his constant bothering her.

"Do you recognize this, Danika?" Timothy asked her, taking out the music box that once belonged to Princess Tecna of Zenith. Danika was shocked speechless by what Timothy had just given to her. She held it close to her heart with deep wishes of knowing that she could see her dearest granddaughter safe and sound again.

"Where did you get this?" she asked Timothy softly.

"I know just how much you've been deceived, how much heartache you've endured, and chances are that she has been just as lost and confused as you are." Timothy continued kindly to Danika.

"You won't stop until I see her, will you?" Danika asked in a sigh of defeat.

"I'm probably just as stubborn as you." Timothy chuckled, satisfied that he finally got Danika to meet with Teena.


	9. Finally Home with You

**I'm thinking two more chapters should clue this up nicely, maybe three.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine: Finally Home with You<span>

Inside Stella's house, Teena was furiously packing her belongings, she was planning to leave back to Zenith as soon as possible, and never wanted to see Timothy ever again after what she had discovered about him. Suddenly, there was a knock on the guest bedroom door. Unaware who it really was, Teena assumed it was Timothy.

"Go away Timothy, I don't want to see you even again!" she shouted angrily at the door. Just as she spoke, Danika opened the door, and Teena turned in total surprise and gasped to see Princess Tecna's grandmother standing right before her.

"Oh, my apologies, I thought you were-" Teena was interrupted as Danika entered the room.

"I can imagine just who you thought I was." Danika replied evenly, "Now, who are you?"

"Well… I was hoping you could give me some information on that." Teena answered nervously.

"You seem like a very intelligent young lady, but I'm old, and sick and tired of being tricked into these interviews." Danika sighed.

"And I don't want to trick you in any way." Teena told her.

"So I assume the money doesn't matter to you either." Danika guessed.

"I just want to know my identity, whether I have a family, and whether I belong to your family or not." Teena explained. There was a moment of silence between the two women before Danika spoke up.

"You are very good at acting." she replied, "The best I've seen yet. However, I've had it." Danika passed Teena to get to the door when Teena picked up a very pleasant scent.

"Lavender…" she pondered out loud.

"A moisturizer for my hands." Danika pointed out, overhearing Teena's discovery of the scent.

"Yes, hold on… I spilled a bottle on the carpet, and it always smelled like lavender, just like you." Teena had just remembered a key component to getting Danika to believe that she was the real Princess Tecna. Danika stopped right in her tracks and stared at Teena in awe as she continued to tell her of her memories. Danika sat down on a couch and listened was great interest.

"I would lie on the rug… and I would miss you terribly when you were gone… here, to Magix." Teena continued, even surprising herself.

"Come sit, child." Danika said softly, offering Teena a seat next to her on the couch, and she accepted, playing with a necklace she had worn forever, but never knew where she got it, "What is that?"

"This little trinket, I've had it before I could even remember.' Teena told her.

"May I see it?" Danika asked kindly, as Teena took off her necklace and passed it to her. Danika began to tear up in absolute amazement.

"This was our little secret." she replied through happy tears, "My sweet Tecna's… and mine…" then she took out the music box that Timothy had given to her, and held it in her other hand next to the necklace.

"Th-the music box, it sang me to sleep when you left to come here." Teena gasped in disbelief. Then she began to hum to the tune as she played it. Then began to sing softly.

**Teena: **_Hear this song and remember._

**Teena and Danika: **_Soon you'll be home with me_

_Once upon a December._

"Oh Tecna, my sweet, beautiful Tecna." Danika held her close to her in the most loving hug Teena ever had as they were both overwhelmed with happiness and relief. Outside, on the street, Timothy smiles, knowing that he has done good. He blew Teena a kiss before walking away in the rain sadly.

* * *

><p>In an abandoned clock tower, Valtor and Darcy were planning the attack to end the life of the last heir to the throne of Zenith.<p>

"Get me a brush for my hair and some cologne, I need to look my best when we attack." Valtor ordered.

"That is going to take a lot." Darcy scoffed.

"Then let's get started, we are going to a party." Valtor continued excitedly.

"A party in Magix, I could teach you the latest dance moves, they start out slow, they you get completely crazy with the hips." Darcy explained excitedly showing him the moves she was explaining.

"First, we'll let young Princess Tecna have her moment…" Valtor told her, ignoring Darcy's excitement.

"Who cares about her!" Darcy cheered, still excited.

"And then we destroy her!" Valtor cackled evilly, still ignoring Darcy.

"Right… wait what?" Darcy asked, confused, "Destroy her? What happened to the party?"

"That where the deed will be done." Valtor explained, "We'll crush her while she's at the peek of happiness!" as he spoke, he ripped a copy of the latest newspaper that they had gotten the information from, with great anticipation for the moment when he would triumph.

"And now we're back to the crushing." Darcy sighed, "Master please, just forget about the princess and get a life!"

"Oh, I'll get one Darcy… hers!" Valtor cackled deviously.

* * *

><p>In Danika's study, Teena and Danika sit looking at picture after picture of her family, memories flooding back to her one by one. Teena was wearing a purple silk nightgown, and Danika wore one in navy blue.<p>

"Now I remember… how much I loved them all." Teena replied through happy tears.

"They wouldn't want us to live in the past, now that I found you." Danika told her, "Look at all the pictures you drew me."

"Oh yes," Teena laughed a little, "My sister said it looked like a pig riding on a donkey's back, and she was correct."

"You have a laugh like your father," Danika smiled at Teena, "Dear James." Danika led Teena toward her jewellery box, and inside was a beautiful tiara that belonged to her mother.

"But you have your mother's exquisite beauty." Danika told Teena, placing the tiara of Zenith on her head as she looked herself in the mirror, "Tecnilia, Queen of all Zenith."

Teena was fitted for gorgeous gown in the most gentle shade of lavender as Stella and a seamstress step back to look at the final product after making adjustments on the gown.

* * *

><p>In the same day that Stella and the seamstress were finished with Teena's princess gown, Timothy walked into Danika's study, where Danika stood with a bag containing the reword money she had promised for the real Princess Tecna's safe return.<p>

"You sent for me, Danika." He asked as he bowed in front of her.

"Yes, ten million dollars, as a token of my deepest gratitude." Danika answered.

"And I accept the gratitude, Your Highness, however I can not accept the money." Timothy told her.

"Theo what is it that you want?" Danika asked suspiciously.

"Nothing you would be able to give, unfortunately." Timothy sighed as he bowed respectful and turned to leave.

"Young man," Danika began, stoping Timothy in his tracks, "Where did you find the music box? You were the boy, the one who saved us. Then you brought Tecna back to me, and yet you want no reward."

"Not anymore, no." Timothy admitted.

"Why the change of mind?" Danika asked him. Timothy, knowing in his heart that he wanted Teena, and that he was making a mistake when he leaves her, felt the need to end the conversation now before he change his mind and stay.

"It was more like a change of heart." Timothy explained hastily, "I have to go." and once again he bowed and finally left. Outside in the hallway, Teena was coming up the stairs and saw Timothy come down. He saw he and gasped in total awe, she was wearing the gown that Stella had designed, and Timothy could definitely agree that she looked stunning. However, she was still mad and confused at him.

"Hello, Timothy." Teena acknowledged him formally and distantly with no emotion.

"H-hello Teena." he stuttered, still mesmerized by her beauty.

"So, did you collect the reward?" Teena asked.

"My duties here are done." Timothy told her simply, still hurting, knowing he would leave her forever. Just them one of Danika's guards came toward them.

"Young sir, you will address Princess Tecna as 'Your HIghness', and bow respectfully." he ordered.

"No, that's not-" Teena protested but Timothy interrupted her.

"Your Highness." Timothy began, "I'm glad you found what was missing from your life."

"And I'm glad you found what you needed too." Teena told him.

"Well then, good bye." Timothy frowned as her bowed his head and left Teena standing there for a moment.

"Good-bye… Timmy." Teena whispered softly.


	10. The Final Encounter

**Final Chapter of Tecna (Anastasia crossover)! Glad you all enjoyed it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten: The Final Encounter<span>

Brandon looked himself in the mirror, he was wearing a formal blue uniform, and he liked how it looked on him. Chicko flew beside him looking in the mirror at his outfit, however he did not like his new crown. He shock it off of himself in protest.

"You look great, Chicko." Brandon replied, "Do you mind if I take this?" Then he took a metal from around Chicko's neck and placed it on his sash, "No, you don't, you're wonderful." Suddenly Brandon saw Timothy enter the room to pick up his belongings, and turned to face him.

"Brandon, if you ever travel to Zenith again, keep in contact… good bye." Timothy sighed picking up his things and giving Riven a hug.

"Timmy you're making a big mistake." Brandon replied.

"Trust me, this is one of this only things I'm doing right." Timothy told him. He bent down as Chicko chirps sadly and he petted Chicko on the head.

"Take care of Teena, little guy." Timothy told him seriously, "I really can't stay, this is where I don't belong." Chicko lowers his head as Timothy leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Out at Teena's coronation ball, everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves as Teena and Danika stood watching.<p>

"He's not there, sweetie-pie." Danika told Teena softly

"Oh, I know he's not, he… who's not there, Grandma Danika?" Teena asked.

"A very determined young man, who found you music box." Danika explained.

"He's most plausibly spending the reward money as fast as he can." Teena scoffed. Danika just ignored her granddaughter's snide remark and watched their guests dance.

"Look at them, honey, you we born into a world of glitter and precious jewels and great titles." Danika replied as Chicko yawned beside them, "Though, I wonder, is this what you really want?"

"Of course it is Grandma, I found what I wanted, I have an identity now, I found you." Teena replied.

"Yes, dear, you did find me, and no matter what, but is it enough?" Danika asked her, hugging her tightly, "My sweet Tecna, that young man didn't take the reward money."

"What, he didn't?" Teena was surprised by what her grandmother had told her.

"Knowing that you are alive, and seeing the woman you have grown up to be, it brings me joy that I can not find words to express." Danika told her, "What ever you choose to do, Teccy, I'll always be there for you." Then Danika placed a grandmotherly kiss on Teena's forehead before Teena turned away, only to turn back toward where Danika once was.

"But can't you tell me-" Teena began, but Danika had disappeared past the curtains and into the party "Grandma Danika?" She peeked her head out of the curtains to see that Danika had vanished. Suddenly, Chicko began chirping wildly from outside.

"Chicko?" Teena followed her pet chick outside towards the garden and deep into a maze that had closed up while she wasn't looking. She continuously called out Chicko's name as she walked deeper into the maze.

Timothy waited for the boat back to Zenith, holding a purple lilac in his hands, all he could think about was Teena.

"Sir… sir, you're next to board." someone broke his train of thought as he walked forward.

Back in the maze in the back of Danika's mansion, Teena was still trying to find Chicko, when a huge gust of wind blew her dress, and it became uncomfortably dark. Then there was a red light glowing behind her, and she turned in fright, her heart racing. She followed it into a deeper part of the maze. Chicko's chirp was clearer now, and Teena could see him flying toward her.

"There you are, you shouldn't be getting lost like this." Teena scolded him. Unexpectedly, they heard a cruel voice in the distance.

"Tecna." It called out, Teena began running, holding Chicko in her arms as the voice called her once again. Trees began to attack the poor princess as she fell to the ground, still with her pet in her arms. When she got up, she saw Valtor standing a few feet away.

"Tecna." He replied cruelly, " Your Highness. Look what I'll these years has done to us, you, a gorgeous young angel, and me, a broken, rotting corpse."

"That face is so, so familiar." Teena quivered in complete fear.

"Yes, a face last seen at a party just like this." Valtor added.

"And a curse as well." Teena continued as Valtor held up the vial in his hand.

"That was followed by a frightening even on the ice, remember." Valtor cackled. He attacked with red glowing smoke from the vial, and it surrounded everything that came in its way, and turned the statues into the garden into evil creatures of the night.

"Valtor!" Teena shrieked in horror as she realized who she had encountered.

"Valtor!" He mimicked her terrified scream, "destroyed by your family! However, karma works in mysterious ways." Then his red glowing minions began ripping and tearing apart Teena's ball gown. They push her toward the bridge and instantly disappear. Darcy hides in the statues watching the action.

"You're on your own, Master, this will only end in defeat." she warmed.

"I am not afraid of you!" Teena shouted at Valtor.

"Well I think I can change your opinion." Valtor cackled, "Would you care for a swim… under hard cold ice!" Then he began to brake the bridge with his powers over the vial, "Say good bye to the waking world Tecna! No one can save you now!"

"Want to bet on that!" a voice rang out, it was Timothy, and he ran towards Valtor and punched him, the vial losing its power. Teena slipped down the broken bridge, holding on to the edge of it, she was falling hard, however Timothy grabbed her hands before it was too late.

"Timmy!" Teena called in complete surprise and relief, Timothy tries to pull her up, "If we live through all this, remember me to-"

"You can thank me later." Timothy cut her off

"How very sweet, together again for the very last time!" Valtor laughed evilly as he sent the power of the vial to another statue of a pegasus, bringing it to life, and making it evil. Then her sent Timothy hanging on to the evil pegasus for dear life.

"No!" Teena called in horror. The pegasus knocked Timothy off of it and he landed on him back as it began attacking him. He tried to get away, but was unsuccessful.

"Oh, hey!" Timothy called painfully as it attacked him.

"Timmy!" Teena cried out.

"Teena, look out!" Timothy yelled, noticing that Valtor was about to grab her, but it was too late. Valtor grabbed her by her hair, and it hurt.

"Do svidanya, Princess Tecna!" Valtor cackled, dropping her down the bridge, however she managed to grab hold of the edge.

"Teena, hang on!" Timothy yelled fearing for his secret lover's life as he fought away the possessed pegasus.

"Finally, the last heir to the Zenithian throne's death!" Valtor cackled wickedly. Chicko began pecking at his feet, so he shot the baby chick with a blast of power from the vial. Then he turned to see Teena gone, and thought that she had fallen off into the water.

"No! Teena, no!" Timothy cried out, running toward the edge, only to be picked up by the pegasus once again.

"Haha! Long live the Princess!" Valtor laughed evilly.

"Correct!" Teena shouted as Valtor turned to see her alive and unharmed, "You took the words right out of my mouth." Then she charged at Valtor as they fell to the ground fighting to get ahold of the vial. Valtor pushed Teena off him as she tumbled backward. Then Chicko flew in front of Valtor, grabbing the vial in his mouth. However he lost flight and landed on the ground, the vial rolling a foot away from him. Right by Teena's foot, and she stepped down on it with the heel of her shoe. As Teena did, the evil pegasus opened up and disintegrated into the air, setting Timothy free of the battle. Teena looked over at him as he passed out from his wounds, and then she turned back to the situation at hand.

"This is for Timmy!" Teena cried out, stomping on the vial as it began to break, "This is for my family! And the final blow is for you!" And for every statement, she stomped on the vial until it was almost broken, "Do svidanya!" Then, with the last blow, the vial broke, and a bright light came from it, and the power released itself. Valtor was on his knees when he too began to melt, and his bones began to disintegrate into the wind when surrounded by the power he once sold his soul for. Teena ran towards Timothy and braced herself around him for the impact. Then, Valtor was gone for good. The soft wind blew Teena's hair as she lifted herself off Timothy and turned him on his back, she fought he was gone as well, and began to cry as she buried her head in her hands. Chicko chirped sadly. thinking the same thing as Teena, however Timothy lifted his arm and began moving Then he sat up and Teena accidentally slapped him in the face with the back of her hand as she turned toward him.

"Timmy!" Teena called out in pure happiness as she flung her arms around him.

"Ow, ow, let go, let go!" Timothy begged her painfully due to his wounds, and she obeyed.

"Sorry." She gasped, not knowing he was hurt.

"Yeah I know, men are babies." Timothy groaned holding his stomach. Teena helped him up carefully.

"I thought you were going back to-" she began.

"I was." Timothy began.

"You weren't going to take the-" she continued.

"I couldn't do it." Timothy told her.

"Why couldn't you?" Teena asked softly.

"Well… because I…" Timothy was about to kiss Teena when Chicko chirped, and their eyes turned to him, he had Teena's tiara in his mouth. Timothy took it from him as they stood up.

"They must be waiting for you." Timothy told Teena as he gave her the tiara. Teena continued to stare at him momentarily.

* * *

><p>Danika put the royal tiara in a special place, and she turned to see a typed note beside it, it was from Teena. She walked out out on the balcony with Stella as she read it.<p>

"Dear Grandma Danika.

Wish my luck, we'll be in Magix again very soon.

Love you."

"They love each other." Stella sighed dreamily, "Isn't it so romantic, what a fabulous ending." Then Brandon walked into the room and met with them. Danika just looked out on a distant boat that was departing.

"No, Stella, it's a perfect beginning." Danika replied happily as she blew Teena a kiss.

* * *

><p>On the departing ship, Teena and Timothy began dancing. and finally, they pulled into their first kiss, and it was completed. Chicko was embarrassed to see the two kiss, and pulled his head away. Timothy lifted Teena up in his arms bridal style as Teena began laughing joyously when he spun around with her in his arms. It was a beautiful happily ever after.<p> 


End file.
